Water Wings
by ohmyjeebus
Summary: HERE LET ME ROT YOUR TEETH WITH FLUFF HONHONHON no but really. Light teaches L to swim. Yeah. ;3;


Water Wings

A/N: OKAY this is like my first not-crack Death Note fanfic, so PARTY IT UP. I apologize in advance for OOC-ness and not-amazing-writing-ness XD

Also: They are friends in this story. It is set during the time that Light doesn't know that he is Kira. And why does L use an honorific on Light's name? No other reason than that it made the sentences flow better! :D

ONWARD!

* * *

"Yagami-kun, I'm not sure if I feel quite comfortable with this."

Light rolled his eyes. "You're the one who bought a pool."

"Yes. I thought you would enjoy it. However, I neglected to realize that you would invite me along to swim." He bit his thumb and tilted his head, causing his shaggy black hair to fall over his eyes.

"What's wrong, don't you want to go in the water?"

L nodded, staring ahead blankly. He stepped onto the first step of the pool, submerging up to his ankles.

"There, is Yagami-kun satisfied?"

Light snorted and pushed him into the pool. L let out a hoarse yell as he hit the water with a painful-sounding _crack_. His lungs seemed to lock up on him as he fell through the clear liquid. He frantically propelled himself to the surface, sputtering and choking.

"Yagami-kun, *cough* regrettably, *cough* I appear to be drowning!" he yelled, panic creeping into his voice.

Light swam over to L and helped steady the detective. "It's okay, see? Your feet can touch the bottom here."

L narrowed his cold eyes. "I was _joking_. And now if you wouldn't mind releasing my arms?" Light turned pink and backed away.

"Well I was just trying to help!" he called to the dripping wet L, who was now stomping his way over to one of the chairs beside the pool. He turned it around to face away from Light, and then plopped down in his signature crouch.

Light frowned and got out of the pool. He strode over to the front of the claimed chair, and bent down to L's eye level. "What's the matter with you? You're acting like a child."

L turned in his chair, ignoring him. The brunette sighed, forcefully grabbing L's shoulders and turning him back around. "You can't swim." It wasn't a question, just a sure statement.

"I am astounded by Light-kun's observation powers," he remarked sarcastically, looking away.

Light smirked and turned him to face forward again. _Apparently _his jeers had an effect on the raven-haired man. "How is it that you can be the world's best- no, three best detectives, but you don't know how to swim?"

L spoke through gritted teeth. "I would appreciate it greatly if Light-kun would drop the subject and get out of my personal bubble."

"I'll leave you alone when you tell me why you can't swim!"

L sighed, in a defeated way. "Never learned, I suppose. I don't remember ever swimming when my parents were alive, and the orphanage did not have a pool. As a result of my inability to swim, I fear large bodies of water. Simple as that."

Light nodded absentmindedly. "You know… I could teach you how to swim…if you wanted…" he suggested.

L looked at him, his face devoid of expression. "I think that would be most humiliating, Light," he paused, "but I suppose a man in his twenties should have some basic ability to float in water." He rested his lips on the back of his hand. "When do we start?"

* * *

L stood awkwardly hunched by the pool, biting the nail of his index finger. He raised his arms and lowered them uncomfortably.

"Light-kun? Are the water wings really necessary?" he grumbled.

Light chuckled. "You want to know how to swim?"

"…Yes."

"Then the water wings stay." He clapped his hands. "Now, let's begin!"

He pulled L to the steps leading into the pool. "Step in." L did. "Another step." He sank lower. "Another, Ryuuzaki." L took a deep breath and stood on the third step. Light nodded. "See? You're doing alright so far. Fourth step." L glanced at him, and then reluctantly stepped down. Then without being told to, he finally stood on the bottom of the pool. He smiled slightly, but it was gone in a flash. He fumbled for Light's arm underwater and grabbed it.

"Now what?"

Light pulled him to the edge of the pool and told him to grab on to the side. "Now alternate kicking your legs."

L squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his legs into the water, turning the usually calm pool into a raging tsunami. After a minute he stopped and looked expectantly at his teacher. "How was that?" he said seriously.

Water dripped from Light's formerly dry hair. "Maybe try kicking a _little _bit softer."

* * *

Fast forward three hours later. L had still not gotten out, as he refuse to leave the pool area until he could jump in and swim to the steps without having a panic attack. Light had already "saved" him a total of four times. He was like a little kid, begging for just 5 more minutes in the water.

Light groaned. "Come _on_ Ryuuzaki, it's starting to get dark out. We can swim more tomorr-" he was cut off by the splash of L taking a running leap into the water.

He held his breath as he waited for the man to surface. Suddenly a mass of soaked black hair and a huge grin popped up. "Haha! I did it! I'm okay!" he yelled incredulously. He dog-paddled slowly to the other end of the pool. "Look Light-kun, I am not drowning!"

Light laughed in disbelief. "Congratulations, Ryuuzaki. Now can we please go inside?"

The sopping wet detective ran at the brunette and hugged him tightly, soaking the front of his dry shirt. Then he tore off, yelling, "Watari! I swam in the pool and I am still alive! Watari!" in only his swim trunks and water wings.

Light just shook his head and chuckled. "Crazy genius."

* * *

A/N: I LOVE ALL OF YOU! AND REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE CANDY EXCEPT TOO MANY DON'T MAKE YOU SICK! XD

AND I JUST REALIZED THAT OMG I MADE LIGHT A SWIMMING TEACHER IN THIS XD

OH GOD I AM SO SLOW TODAY


End file.
